His butler, lover
by That wolf loving bastard
Summary: Ciel is distracted by his butler, who notices his distress and does something about it. SebatianxCiel lemon. for all those pervs out their.


Warning- Lemon. which means some sexy sexy things. boyxboy demonxhuman. I would put an 18+ thing but no one listens to those anyways. Enjoy~

So defenseless. So pure. For once, my master looked peaceful, serene. However, inside his head he was suffering in his own hell. He told me once before, that at night the dying screams of the Phantomhive's before him echo in his head. I wonder, does he scream with them? "Young master, it's time for you to wake up." I said, whilst flinging open the drapes. " For today's breakfast I have prepared honey-lemon tea and I took the liberty of making you an almond and berry scone." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, so unique. One a large, sapphire blue that held all the ice, and bitterness of winter. The other, a light lavender which my mark glowed fiercely from. Indeed my master was unique through and through.

" And as for today's schedule?" he asked, the same edge to his voice that matched his eye, cold and bitter..

"Just a violin lesson and some paperwork, my lord" I replied, bowing deeply. He sighed and sipped his tea, calm as ever. Well, that's what it seemed like on the surface. Any other person would not notice the change, but I knew my master was troubled. And if I could not ease his mind... well, what kind of butler would I be?

(Ciel's pov)

I knew it was wrong, that it wasn't allowed. Forbidden in a sense. Maybe that's why I kept going, because I needed some excitement. For whatever reason, I wanted him. His love, his touch, everything. Was I being selfish? Yes. Did I care? me coming to terms with all this, that dream was still stuck in my head, playing over and over.

_Soft lips brushed over my skin slowly, teasing me. A moan escaped my lips as he reached a sensitive spot. I could feel him smirk at my reaction. "My, my... did you enjoy that, young master?" He chuckled, licking his lips. Those lips, so seductive and he knew it.  
_

_"Shut up. Just continue." I growled, panting as sensations racked my body. he chuckled again and returns to my skin, giving me a chance to relax before he dove south..._  
I had finished paperwork awhile ago, and the lesson went by swiftly after lunch. It was now late afternoon, and I had both it and my study to myself. Not that I minded, it gave me a chance to think. What was it? This feeling? It seemed... familiar, almost. I knew of my desires for his body. Lust, they called it. That silky black hair, those tantalizing crimson eyes... that perfect lithe body, so string and sturdy. But why did my heart pound every time he called my name? Why does a blush spring to my face when he looks at me? I am the Earl Phantomhive, I should not be subjected to this...

But, oh, those lips...

_They pressed against my neck,leaving fire in their wake. Little nips are placed here and there, causing me to mewl. Of course, that only made him smirk and- _

"Se-Sebastian?! What the hell are you doing?" I cried, as the butler appeared out of nowhere. He chuckled and gave his famous smirks.

"Why, just marking you as my own...master." He whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver. He doesn't hesitate, and reattaches his lips to my neck, as he had been when he interrupted my daydream.

(no one's pov)

Sebastian continued to nip, suck, and lick his masters neck, becoming more aroused at the sounds that slipped from the younger's lips. 'So submissive...' He thought, as he began to undo his shirt, lips still attached to Ciel's throat. Ciel pulled away, panting, and ogled his butler's defined chest and abs. Said butler chuckled at his masters flushed face, and leaned forward to remove the Earls clothes. He was used to Sebastian undressing him, but never like this. His fingers grazed the newly exposed skin as they slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders. In a moment, the demon's lips were at his jaw, Ghosting down until they reached his lips. Fire flared in both their bodies as clothes were peeled away and the kiss deepened with every second. Sebastian pulled his tongue out of his master's mouth and smirked as the raven haired teen whimpered at the loss of contact. However, a moment later he cried out loud in surprise as his butler licked the tip of his erected , decent sized member.

Slowly, he took the entire length in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks and gently sucking, growing more intense with every sound that left Ciel's mouth. Then he began to bob his head, and the young Phantomhive moaned loudly, clutching at his butler's hair as he picked up speed. After a little while, Sebastian ran his tongue against the shaft, knowing his master was near his end. Indeed, not long after, Ciel screamed his butler's name in ecstasy as he climaxed. Sebastian lifted his head, whilst licking his lips free of his master's essence. "My, finished so soon, master? Don't relax so soon, the fun is about to start." He chuckled, before pinning Ciel to the ground.

Ciel looked up at his butler, eyes half closed and full of lust. That only made the demon more aroused as he showered his master with heated kisses. Sebastian brought three fingers up to his mouth and sucked them, tantalizingly, as he watched his master wriggle with impatience and arousal. He brought them to the uke's entrance and thrust a finger in,pressing his lips to Ciel's cheek to distract him. A second digit was added, and the earl hissed in pain. When the third was added, his scream was swallowed by a heated kiss from Sebastian. His fingers swirled and scissored, stretching his master to the max. At last, he was ready.

The teen whimpered his need for release but soon gasped as he felt something much bigger than three fingers brush against his entrance. Sebastian licked his master's cheek as he slowly slid his extremely large member into his partner's tight, warm body. After Ciel adjusted, he rolled his hips to signal he was ready. It took all he had not to pound into his master, but he didn't want to hurt him. He pulled out, leaving only the tip in before slamming back in. The Earl mewled in pleasure, panting deeply. Again and again the demon thrust into Ciel's lithe body. Every time he heard the young man moan or make an arousing sound, he picked up the pace till he was going at an inhuman speed. pun intended. Ciel screamed as his butler slammed into his prostate, arching his back in pleasure. He was close, precum was already leaking from his erect member. Sebastian grunted as his master's walls contracted against his rock hard shaft. Ciel gripped the floor rug as he climaxed, screaming Sebastian's name. After a few more thrusts, the demon reached his end as well, groaning as he spilled his hot seed into his master.

He pulled out and gathered the exhausted boy into his arms, panting heavily. They huddle closer as a chill settled in the room. Completely spent, Ciel rested his sweat soaked head against his butler's chest." Oh dear, I'm afraid dinner will never be on time now... I apologize, my lord." Sebastian said, frowning at the grandfather clock in the corner. Ciel rested his weight against his elbows and glared angrily at his butler.

"That's all you have to say?!" he exclaimed, eyes flashing in irritation.

"Is there something you wanted me to say, young master?" He asked, standing up.

Ciel blushed and looked at his hands. "What? Don't be ridiculous. I just found it odd you were thinking of dinner at a time like that?" he mumbled, scowling at the uncertainty in his voice.

"Master," Sebastian said, appearing in front of Ciel, making him jump. "I can tell you are lying. Tell me, what is it that's bothering you?"

Ciel fumbled, looking anywhere but at his demonic butler. "What? Why would I... I just... it's only... the fact is... I-I love you." As soon as the words left him, Ciel knew they were true. But, damn, did he regret them.

Sebastian was shocked, his young master's confession was not what he was expecting. Nonetheless, he smirked and pat the boy's head. "I assure you, young master, the feeling is mutual." he chuckled as Ciel gasped and snapped his head up, surprise evident in his eyes. "Yes, even a being such as myself can feel such thing. To put it bluntly, I love you, too. Now, let's prepare you for bed. You do have a big day tomorrow after all." Ciel didn't protest when his butler scooped him up, just snuggled into his chest (which Ciel was surprised to find was in the butlers usual attire), and drifted off to sleep. Sebastian opened the door to find the servants blood everywhere from their nosebleeds. Only Tanaka remained conscience, sipping his tea, a trail of blood dribbled from his nose as he let out an "oh ho ho'. " Oh dear, what a big mess." he sighed, continuing to his master's sleeping quarters. He rested the Young Earl on his bed and tucked him in. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, young master." he chuckled, leaving the room.

"After all, I am one hell of a lover."

**a/n: I posted the abridged version of this on an app, so if you recognize it, then halla! I really wanted to make Grell walk in singing ' OH SEBBY YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND! HEY SEBBY, HEY,HEY SEBBY!' but alas, it wasn't meant to be. hope you enjoyed. remember, comments are love! **


End file.
